The present invention relates to a rubber composition and a tire comprising the same, and specifically, relates to a rubber composition which can prepare a tire having improved grip performance, grip durability and abrasion resistance.
Recently, further improvement in grip performance is required for a tire along with high performance of vehicle.
However, there was a problem that abrasion resistance is lowered by improving grip performance. Also, grip performance tended to be lowered (grip durability was low) along with time due to repeating a long-time running.
A rubber composition for a tire containing a liquid polymer having a specific molecular weight is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A-No. 06-200075, but the rubber composition could not improve the grip performance, grip durability and abrasion resistance with a good balance.
Thus, it is a current situation that a tire improving grip performance, grip durability and abrasion resistance with a good balance is not obtained.